


The King`s Nightmare

by KazeChama



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the Nightmare King dream about? Who would give Pitch bad dreams? His subconsciousness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King`s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble needed out of my head. Enjoy!

He dreamed of a child lost and forgotten. But of course he did not know, that it was a dream.  
All those things that don`t make sense, become visible after opening the eyes. It is no coincidence that you use the term close your eyes to for ignoring something that blatantly screams into your eyes.  
“You lost her!”  
“Forgotten”  
“Dead”  
“Lost!”  
“Gone forever! Goooooooone!”  
The voices are all around him. He tries to block them out. So hard. But what is left?  
The darkness around him? That is nothing new. That, he does not have to block out.

Fear. All around him. Still the same, the known. The fear of others. Not his own. Why would he fear anything. He is the King of fear!  
Dark. Darkness. Why would he fear that. This is not a bad dream. You only fear, what you don`t know. That is why so many children are afraid of the dark, imagine the boogeyman under their bed. Imagine him in every dark corner. That is why he is the darkness.  
Darkness. All around him. Why is he anxious?

A child`s voice somewhere in the dark. Why does it send chills down his spine? He should rejoice that he is feared so much. For he is the darkness and that was the scream of a child alone in the dark world.  
Probably lost her parents, can`t cope with it. With the loneliness.  
Why does he know that? He is the king, he can read fears of others.  
So why does the idea of an orphan discomforts him so much?

King!  
He snaps and turns to the voice. It does not call for him. It calls for a father.  
“Daddy, why won`t you come for me?”  
It pulls him. He wants to get to the child.  
“Have you left me alone? In this wide universe?”  
Wait, child. I am there soon. As soon as I can. I just have to defeat ….  
Whom?

He gets nearer with every step. Now he sees wild hair, disheveled from the wind. From sailing with the star fish. Why does he know that?  
“Daddy?”  
She looks at him. Big dark eyes. So upset. Accusing. Blaming him.  
He will be haunted by those eyes for a long time. Then. She looks **at him**.  
“Have you forgotten me?”

* * *  
Eyes snap open. It was all a dream.  
What was?  
He does not know. He never remembers his dreams. They must be something appropriate of the Nightmare King. Probably children screaming for help. He never remembers. He is just so distressed when he wakes up.  
But the Nightmare King does not have nightmares. He only feels the bad dreams of others.  
 _Right?_


End file.
